Posion
by jt1102
Summary: What if peter was forced to bond with another symbiote


It was late at night, brock sat down at his table under a dim light, venom slithered out of him to confess to him a plan.

'I can get the spider under our control' it hissed at brock

'I like the idea but what will I do?' Asked in a dull voice

'Nothing we will bring him to us to gift him a present' hissing again at him

'Go on then go get him'

It slithered off into the night to its host.

Peter was just back off patrol as Spider-Man. It was late at night he had no intention of taking his slim fit suit off of his muscular body. By then the black slime was outside his apartment. It slipped under the door of the apartment and waited for Peter to fall asleep so it could strike, fortunately Peter stepped right into venom and didn't take notice of it.

Now asleep the symbiote started to bond with Peter by spreading out over his body it slowly dissolved his costume until it was only left. The red and blue was turned black, the small black spider turned into a giant white spider with all the legs connected and the mask was white jagged eye patches.

Now in control of the body the symbiote took Peter to their own apartment to greet brock. The symbiote let peters body down slowly so he didn't wake up yet. Now returning to brock they formed venom.

They webed Peter to the wall of the rotten apartment then venom was ready to give Peter his long awaited gift. Poison. The black hulking figure was ready to pass on its other symbiote to his old nemesis soon to be his partner in crime.

Without hesitation venom ripped out a white and black symbiote from the center of his white spider symbol. He started to walk towards Peter, the new symbiote swelled his venoms hands.

They were close enough for the symbiote to start to bond physically to peters body. The dark green substance fell to the floor and started to seek the host. It first came into peters feet and at that moment Peter woke up and felt the symbiote crawl up his foot, then he tipped his head up to see venom.

'Hello Peter glad to see you woke up'

'Why are you doing this brock'

'We're family Peter and now you will be to'

Looking down at his claw like toes he had to accept he could not get out of it this time. The symbiote came to the middle now flowing down the other leg making his muscles more toned in the suit. It then began its incline of his body it flooded over the six pack and reached the shoulders it split down then to form razor claws at his finger.

Now at his neck it stopped for a moment for venom to speak to Peter.

'How does it feel Parker?'

'How does it feel! I want it off right now Venom'

'No can do you have to get use to it parter'

Without a word the symbiote flushed over peters face, making him gasp for air so then it could bond inside but that didn't happen. He would not breathe so he would become a puppet. After a minute of not breathing he fell to the floor. Cold.

Venom then saw an opening to plant a seed in Peter so he would become one with the symbiote. He placed it on the back of his neck and ordered posion not to fully bond yet until midnight.

Venom wung to peters apartment and layed him on the floor with his normal costume.

Peter awoke with his red and blue costume on. 'Must have been a nightmare or something' Peter shrugged it of and slipped in to bed. It was now 12:00 at night, midnight.

The symbiote ozed out of peters neck and covered his entire body of white and black slime. Peter awoke in his dream and saw mj crying in a corner, he ran over to help her. She said 'Peter will you kiss me one last time'

'For luck? Go on then'

When his lips met hers, mjs lips turned to a green colour and didn't let Peter go. Peter then realised that it wasn't a bad dream it was all real.

It started to slip into his mouth and was all gone. A mirror appeared in front of him he walked towards it only to see a fully bonded white and black symbiote to him.

He woke straight up to see if it was real. It was too real. The costume was now skin tight, his muscular body was clear and toned he felt his mouth still a mask, he sighed which then lead to a fully pleaded mawl of teeth and a serpent toung.

Peter now embarrassing his darker side swung to venom to show the completion.

'Well Peter how do you feel?'

'I'm not Peter anymore I'm posion!' Posion screamed

Venom was now cackling that he made Spider-Man a villain to be. Posion stepped out of his fathers apartment and screamed at the moon.

'We are posion!'


End file.
